Princess
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Casey keeps on getting items, which she thought had nothing in common. However, it seems they might be. d/c


She got the first one on valentine's day. When she pulled out her dress it was on the hanger, a simple silver tiara. Setting it on her bed she told herself she'd write Lizzie a thank you note when she got back, and proceeded to get ready.

The next day she set the message on Lizzie's end table before heading down to breakfast. When her younger sister came down though she looked confused.

"Um, Casey, I didn't buy you that."

"But Lizzie, you were the only one with me when I went shopping that day. Who else would have known that I wanted it?"

"Who knows? Maybe you have a secret admirer," the other woman said, pouring her own food.

Once Casey finished she went to examine the headpiece. It was definatly the one she had gushed over, small enough to not be gauby, but still large enough to be noticed if worn with styled hair. Grinning she pinned her hair into a simple but elegant style and settled it onto her head, pushing the combs into place so it wouldn't move.

"Wow, be nice to a man when he's first waking up, and don't blind him. Serously, if the light reflecting off that thing in your mirror were any brighter you'd have your own sun." She spun around and saw Derek leaning on the door-jam, still in his pajamas. Grinning he turned and started down the stairs, calling over his shoulder "You should have worn that to the dance last night."

The next one came on her birthday. Actually, it was the only gift she got on her birthday. When her mom woke her up that morning she handed her the small brown box, saying that George found it on the front porch when he got the paper that morning.

Looking confused she opened the box, looking at the recept for some hint. Instead she found a typed message under the total (which left her gasping in amazement) telling her to have a great birthday. She handed it to her mom who looked as confused as she was. "What in the world would cost so much?" She asked, handing the paper back.

Removing the shipping paper she cooed as she pulled out a brown teddy bear. She was dressed in a cream and gold dress like those worn by princesses in fairy tales. On her head sat a small gold crown, and on her feet were a pair of clear platic shoes that were obviously meant to be glass slippers.

"She's so cute," she said, giving her a hug. "Stacy must have sent her to me. Did you hear if she was going to be able to come down for the party?"

"Actually, I have. She called last night and said that she really missed you, but the school was having an event she was in charge of." Casey sighed, but didn't say anything. She knew how the student body presedent of her old school felt about school events.

The small bear was driven from her mind with the events of the rest of the day, so when she woke up in the hospital bed the next morning and saw it sitting on the window seal she was surprised.

"Ah, so your awake. I thought you were trying to give sleeping beauty a run for her money," Derek said from his seat next to her. "I brought over some of the stuff from your room. Nora thought it might make you comfortable. Tried finding your diary too, but didn't have much luck."

HE grinned as she squeeled his name, and ducked the pillow she threw, causing it to knock the bear to the gound. Grabbing both, he handed them to her. "I'll go get the rest of the family. They wanted to come see you as soon as you woke up."

She got her next one at christmas. It was sitting under the tree the day after the Venturi's aunt left. Marti was the one who brought it to her her attention, grabbing it and bringing it over. Dropping it on her lap she skipped to her chair to start eating.

"Who's it from?" Edwin asked.

"It doesn't say," she replied reading the small typed note attached. "All it says is 'Don't lose one'." Brow furrowed she pulled off the paper, and opened the shoe box, thinking the box had been reused. Pushing aside tissue paper she gasped.

"What is it?" Marti shouted, bouncing in her seat. Casey pulled one of the clear plastic shoes out of the boxed. Pulling off one of her shoes she was grinned as her foot fit it perfectly.

"I saw these for sell at the mall," Lizzie said, pulling the other one from the box. "They didn't have all these crystals on them though. Whoever put all of these on went through a lot of work."

Emily was the one who found the next one in her locker. Casey was going on about how glad she was to longer be grounded, not paying much attention to her locker.

"What's that?" Emily asked interupting.

"What?" She replied, looking at the shelf above. "My notebook?"

"No, this," her friend replied, pulling out a pewder figurine of a dragon. It's blue laqued body was twined around a sword.

"Wow, that is pretty," Emily said. "And look, the dagger is a pen! Who's it from?" Emily asked, handing it over. Casey put it back, noticing a folded piece of paper where it had sat. Looking at the simple typed note, she shook her head. "It just says 'This will guard your heart'. It's a lot more pratical then the others at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a whole bunch of stuff in my room like that," Casey said, listing all the thing she had gotten.

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"There was always more important things going on," Casey replied shrugging.

"Girl, you have a secret admirer. I wonder who it is? Has anyone paid speical attention to you? What did you get first, and when?" Emily demanded, pulling out her notebook.

"Relax Em. I think your making a bigger deal out of this then is nessary. Anyways, I've got to go to class."

However as she sat in class she thought about her friend's words. She had assumed her gifts had come from different sorces, however now she was reconsidering.

As she considered who had sent them, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. She kept on wanting to find ways of linking them to Derek. But she knew he would never do something so sweet and romantic. She had to walk him through how to impress Sally last week, as well as keep her heart break from showing. He would never be intressed in her, and she needed to face that truth.

When she got home he was in her room. "What do you want," she asked, frustrated with the fact that her heart raced at the first sight of him. Sighing quietly she set the dragon on her desk carefully.

"Nothing," he replied, sitting on her bed. "I was just trying to get a couple of things for a project in bio." Getting up, he brushed passed her, making her breath catch.

The last one was delivered personally. She was woken from her dream by the sound of someone cursing. Opening one of her eyes, she growled to herself when she saw the time. Prentending to still be asleep she rolled over to see who had woken her, and had to stifle a gasp. Standing next to her bed looking down at her was none other than Derek. Sighing, he pulled something out of the pocket of his pajamas, and layed it on her end table. Sitting down on her bed, he pushed her hair from her face, running his hand along her face. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her own for a moment.

Deciding to act, she snaked her arms around his neck, keeping their lips connected. When she finally let go, he stared down at her. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"You're the one who's been giving me everything?" She asked him, nodding to the shelf where she was keeping her presents.

"Yeah. I figured since you're a princess you should have the proper stuff for it."

"And what did you give me this time?" She asked, flicking on the light next to her. Sitting up, she grabbed the necklace and held it up, admiring the charm. "Oh Derek, it's really beautiful."

"Well," he said, slipping the chain over her head. The ruby heart hung just above the neckline of her tank top, and the crystal crown resting on the top of the heart felt slightly cold against her skin. "I thought now you'd be able to have everyone know just by looking. You are the ruler of my heart."

Okay, I have no idea what inspired this one really. And I don't care for the end, but whatever.


End file.
